


Lights in the Rain

by kiwilicious



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, No Storm in Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Max takes Chloe on a cute surprise date to the lighthouse





	Lights in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my wonderful girlfriend who got me into Life is Strange :) love you baby

"Come on, Chloe, we're almost there!" Max said as she dragged Chloe by the hand up the path to the lighthouse.

"Alright! Jesus, Max, I'm coming!" Chloe groaned and trailed behind her. Eventually, they made their way up to the lighthouse and stopped.

"Here we are!" Max grinned and stood beside the door to the lighthouse.

"Cool! An old-ass lighthouse that I see almost every day. Super." Chloe gave two thumbs up, and with a flourish, Max produced a small black piece of canvas. She unrolled it and took out some lockpicking tools. She kneeled down and in moments, unlocked the door to the lighthouse. Afterward, Max stood up and took a big dramatic bow.

"What do you think? Not bad, huh?" Max asked while she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Holy shit! That was fucking awesome, man. You're such a badass." Chloe said and high fived Max.

"Apparently the tools are insanely cheap and there are a ton of resources for learning online," Max smirked at how impressed Chloe was. "Plus this lock is like eighty years old and I could have done it with a paper clip." 

"Alright, you dragged me up here to show me a thing you learned on the internet. I'm impressed but, like, you could have showed me at home."

"Oh, no. This is just beginning." Max held the door open and gestured up the stairway inside.

"Sure, why not go up the dark, rickety staircase that's almost a century old?" Chloe teased as she made her way up the stairs. "If I die, my ghost will sue your ass." After about ten minutes of stair climbing, Chloe reached the top and gasped at the scene in front of her. Along the top of the ceiling of the light chamber was a string of rainbow lights, emitting a soft glow. Scattered around on the floor were several candles and a stereo was playing some light acoustic guitar music. There was a cooler with cans of pop and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and a pile of blankets on the floor.

"So what do you think?" Max asked, looking smug at her creation. 

"Holy shit, Max . . . this is incredible." Chloe slowly walked over to the railing and took in the view of Arcadia Bay. The ocean glowed with the setting sun, and the bustle of the town was drowned out by the crashing water. Max made her way over to the stereo and turned on some soft, acoustic guitar music. Chloe grinned and leaned on the railing.

"Fuck, man. I love this song." Chloe said quietly as Max joined her at the railing. 

"I know." Max laid her head on Chloe's shoulder and the two shared comfortable and intimate silence. Eventually, the sun dropped below the horizon and they were only illuminated by the string lights above and the soft twilight. After a while, the silence was broken by Max shivering. Chloe chuckled and shrugged off her leather jacket and put it on Max's shoulders. 

"Thanks," Max said while sliding her arms into the sleeves, "but you better not bitch about how cold you are in ten minutes." 

"Wow, rude" Chloe laughed and turned to grab a pop from the cooler, but stopped to look at Max, wearing her jacket, leaning over the railing, and illuminated by the soft glow of the lights above. Chloe couldn't help but stare at Max, whose hair was blowing gently in the sea breeze. Chloe smiled a tiny bit and quietly walked back to Max's bag and grabbed her camera. She lined herself up, aimed the camera, and snapped a photo of the graceful and serene Max, who upon seeing the sudden camera flash in the near-darkness, let out a startled yelp and fell over sideways. Chloe bust out laughing as she pulled the photo out of the camera and gave it a shake while Max was sitting on the floor, out of breath and panicked. Chloe showed Max the photo, which captured her still beauty a split second before her moment of sheer terror. Max groaned and laid down on the ground to level herself. 

"Goddamnit, Chloe," Max whined, "you're actually gonna kill me."

"Hey, at least it's a good picture" Chloe giggled while sitting down next to Max. She reached over to set the photo and camera back in Max's bag and grab the blankets to make themselves a warm nest. They laid side by side and listened to the soft music playing from the stereo. After a while, it started raining lightly, not enough to be intrusive since they were covered by the roof of the lighthouse, but some rain blew in and put out a few of the candles. Soon the crisp sea air was scented with the smell of rain and the music was now accented with light pattering. Chloe let out a contented sigh and rolled over to look at Max. She watched, studying her profile and the tempo of her breathing.

"Hey, Max?" Chloe said softly. 

"Hmm?" Max responded.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Oh. Um . . . " Max went silent for a moment. "I don't know. I think maybe ideally I'm living in a nice apartment. I would own my own art gallery that famous artists are begging me to host their pieces. Get a few cats maybe. What about you?"

"I haven't really told anybody this, but I've actually been practicing like drawing and color theory and all that art stuff. I really want to be a tattoo artist. Like designing them and actually giving them." Chloe said pulling the blanket up to cover her mouth. "I still suck but like, I'll get there one day." 

"Oh," Max said while rolling over to face Chloe. "Wow. That's awesome. I didn't know you were interested in stuff like that."

"Yeah, well . . . I don't know." Chloe rolled onto her back and put one hand underneath her head and the other on her chest. "I just don't like to talk about it. Not until I feel like I have something to show people." 

"I mean, art is literally my passion. I don't draw but I could help you with like composition and colors." Max propped herself up on her elbow.

"I do appreciate that, Max, I really do. It's just . . . " Chloe hesitated a bit before continuing. "This is something that I need to do myself right now. Look up tutorials online and read art books. I know I can't do that forever and I will need other people to help me eventually if I want to pursue it as a career. I just want this to be my thing that I worked for and taught myself and accomplished and to just have fun with it now. But Max, I promise you. When I'm ready to take it to the next level, you know that you'll be the first person I ask." Chloe stared at the ceiling but smiled a bit. Max nodded quietly and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, so tattoo artist," Max said while sliding over close to Chloe and laying her head on Chloe's stomach. "What else do you see in this future of yours?"

"Oh, you know. Big house with a big yard. About fifteen more tattoos than I have now. Maybe a couple cats." She sighed at the thought.

"Cats? But you're allergic." Max said and tilted her head up a bit.

"Eh, I'd take an antihistamine. If cats make you happy then we'll have cats in our house. Simple as that." Chloe grinned and glanced down at Max. Max sat there silently for a moment.

"Wow." She whispered quietly and paused. "That's really gay." A moment passed before Chloe bust out in uproarious laughter, which jostled Max's head and made her giggle. 

"Jesus, man," Chloe wheezed after a few minutes, "you're actually gonna fucking kill me." She reached down and grabbed Max's hand and squeezed it tight. After they caught their breath they continued to discuss their future house and debate decoration ideas for a while. Eventually, Max sighed and sat up, turning to look at Chloe. 

"Hey, Chloe?" Max said softly.

"Yeah, Max?" Chloe responded, confused and trying to read Max's expression. Max tilted her head and smiled.

"I love you." 

"Wow," Chloe responded softly. "That's really gay." She could barely get the words out before she started giggling. Max let out a long groan and rolled her eyes, but before she could complain Chloe had sat up and kissed her. Stunned, Max froze for a moment before completely melting into the kiss. After a moment Max pulled away and grinned.

"Man," she said with a bit of a waver in her voice, "that never gets old." Chloe paused for a moment and glanced at the stereo, which had gone silent.

"Jesus! The music stopped, Max! I kissed you so good that the music stopped!" Chloe said excitedly as Max laughed a bit and stood up to turn it back on. She approached the stereo but froze completely staring out into the night. 

"Chloe, I think you should see this." Max could barely squeak out her words. Chloe hopped up and joined her at the railing. She looked out and saw raindrops, perfectly hovering in the air. She saw cars down in the town completely stopped on the highway. She saw a wave in the ocean raised to its peak but not crashing down, standing tall and completely frozen. She turned around to the remaining candles and the flames were motionless. Chloe's jaw dropped and she was at a complete loss for words.

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, Max. Did you do this?" Chloe spun around in a circle and put her hands on her head.

"Maybe? Not on purpose or anything, but like, I don't even know!" Max laughed a bit but was still too shocked to really move. Chloe let out an excited squeal and spun Max around and kissed her again, breaking the spell and bringing movement back to their surroundings. Chloe broke away and let out a sigh.

"I'll be real, being with you is certainly not boring." Chloe took Max's hand, pulled her close, and started spinning her around in rhythm with the new song that started playing. The two of them danced and talked and laughed into the night, knowing that the perfect moment they shared locked in time would be theirs forever.


End file.
